Give In- A Pewdiecry Fan fiction
by TJLove5181
Summary: Felix (Pewdiepie) Was home alone. He heard a thud in the night. His door creaked and saw a silhouette. Who is it and what will happen?


_**GIVE IN**_

_It was late out, probably about midnight when Felix heard a thud in the night….._

_THUD! _

"What was that!?" _he said in a whisper. He heard another noise closer to his room and jumped out his bed. Marzia wasn't home at the time. She was away on a business trip with some of her friends; it was something about fashion._

_He heard another thud, followed by a low curse that made Felix giggle to himself, not until he saw his door creek open ever so slightly and saw a silhouette in the door frame._

_He knew it wasn't Marzia that was there, so who was it? The figure stepped forward, the moon light from the window illuminating the face of this person._

_When he peered from the side of the bed, he saw hazel eyes glint in the moon light. He remembers seeing those same beautiful, hazel eyes. That's when it hits him._

'_Is that who I think it is?'_

"Pewds?" _said a familiar that Felix knows._

"Are you there, Pewds?"

"Cry?" he said with a low voice. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, I need to tell something."

_Felix stepped from behind his bed towards Cry and was about to turn on the light_ _until he grabbed on to his hand. Cry's hands were clammy, but soft. You can tell he wiped something wet with his hand because of the feeling of wetness in his palm. _

_Pewds looked into his eyes, seeing the mixture of brown and green, dancing in swirls to combine._

_What are you doing, bro? Let go." Felix said with a smile. Cry just stared at him with piercing eyes. Felix's smile disappeared from sight._

"_Dude, I said let go!" Felix tried to tug his arm from Cry. 'For someone shorter than I am, he has some type of unnatural strength' Felix thought. That's when Cry grabbed him and tossed him on the bed._

"_Dude, what are you doing? You're scaring the shit out of me!" Felix was almost to tears. He was nearly tossed across his room by a man smaller than him. This is something that you see in some scary movie._

_Cry walked over slowly, building up the suspense. He had no expression on his face. He threw his body over Felix and watched as a tear ran down the side of his cheek. He leaned down ever so slightly as he licked the outer part of Felix's ear. A shiver went down his back and he tensed up. Streams of tears was coming out of Felix's eyes._

"_I have to tell you something," Cry said in a low tone. "It's very important. It's, it's something you need to know." Felix by this time was about to shit his pants. Whatever Cry says, it wouldn't matter. This was going to be something that would change everything for them. _

_Cry leaned in more, his lips only a few inches away from Felix's. "I, I love…" Cry paused for a second, looking away, then turning back to face him. "I love- I love…. Juice."_

_Cry burst out laughing. He was rolling on the floor, laughing. What the fug? Was this… was this a JOKE?_

"_What the hell man!?" Felix said as he rolled off the bed. You could clearly see that he was irritated with him. Cry managed to get off the ground._

"_Dude, you should have seen your face!" He was laughing so hard, that he fell on the floor again. By this time, Pewdie was out of it by now. He grabbed Cry and tossed him on the bed. Felix jumped and landed right on top of Cry. His knee ran across Cry's crotch, causing Cry to moan in a low tone. Felix looked at Cry and smiled. He heard the moan and knows why he did._

"_Well, I have something to tell you, Cryyy," extending the 'y' sound at the end of his name. Felix leaned down, biting from Cry's neck to his ear. Cry was trying so hard not to moan, not to show any signs of defeat. He didn't want to give into Felix's lust. Unless, he could rebut. _

_Cry was able to roll from under Felix and fell on top of him. This surprised both of them. By this time, Cry was sitting on Felix's stomach, holding down his arms. Cry leaned down and bit Felix's neck. Cry knew that Felix was easily pleased. You could run your fingers in between his thighs and he would go wild._

_Pewds was moaning, trying to move away, but failing. Cry then unbuckled his belt and unzip his pants. Pewds looked up at him a way of fear. Cry looked into those beautiful deep sea blue eyes as he unbuckled Pewds' pants and pulled them down. He slid off the bed, pulling his pants off and got on the bed again. He sat on top of Felix and rocked back and forth. Their crotches were rubbing together, causing them to moan in unison. "F-Faster Cry," Pewds manage to say inbetween breaths. Cry did as he said and moved faster. This intensified the pleasure. Pewds reached up, grabbed Cry and kissed him passionately. _

_Cry slid down, rubbing the now erect member of Pewds. He intensified the pleasure by moving his hand faster. Pewds arched his back in deep moan. "I'm about to, oohh," He sank deeper into the bed. Cry quickly pulled down Pewds' boxers and shoved his member in his mouth. Felix screamed from pleasure as he came in Cry's mouth. Cry swallowed and got up from the floor._

_Pewds got up and pushed Cry on the bed. He off his boxers and rubbed his member. Cry moaned with such great pleasure. He arched his back to fall deeper in the pleasure. Pewds shoved Cry's penis in his mouth and began to suck it. Cry was in a state of pleasure. He pumped his hips up and down to get more into it. He was about to cum. He didn't tell Pewds because he wanted to surprised him. He pumped his hips faster and faster. He arched his back all the way, letting it all out. Pewds took all of it in his mouth. He swallowed it, and kissed Cry. They looked in each other's eyes, smiling as they kissed again._

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

_They woke up the next right next to each other. They looked in each other's eyes and smiled. "Last night was the best night ever." Cry agreed with him. "Yep, the best. It's unfortunate that you gave in first." Pewds looked at Cry and made a disgusted face. Cry laughed, causing Felix to laugh._

**(Hey guys. Thanks to you, I'm going to continue with the writing. This is my second fan fiction so, I hope you guys enjoy this one. It took some time, but I got it done. So again, thank you! ****)**


End file.
